


Another Cake for Another Wedding

by Raw_Ramen_Noodles



Series: To bake a cake [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, First Dates, Homophobia, Italian Tony Stark, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Sometimes love means best friends too, TikTok, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony knows memes and hates it, Tony makes Bucky a metal arm, Vision is Tony’s Nephew, Vision is called Victor because Vision is a weird name for a human being, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raw_Ramen_Noodles/pseuds/Raw_Ramen_Noodles
Summary: Steve and Tony get caught up in a new blooming romance with yet another wedding on the horizon.OrSelf indulgent getting to know you fic ft. Peter and sambucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: To bake a cake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821058
Comments: 32
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we’re back! This can be read as a standalone, but it references back to the first series a couple times, so you’ve been warned. 
> 
> For those of you returning, Hey! Welcome back! Ive got a couple of one shots that will stem off this fic as well, so those will be showing up soon as well!

"You cannot be serious." Sam says the following day, his mouth hanging open just a little. 

Steve smiles softly, his eyes twinkling behind Tony's red glasses that the genius had lent him until they met again. "Deadly," he confirms, reaching behind his back to tie up the apron. 

Sam laughs and shakes his head, grabbing his own apron. "Impressive, Rogers. Nat's gonna flip." 

Steve turns on the lights, the whole shop flickering to life, an air in his step that he hadn't felt in a long time. "She's going to kill me for not telling her sooner." 

"That's true." Sam goes around back then, grabbing a tray of pastry and coming back out, licking his lips as Steve flips chairs off of tables. "You're the closest thing Bucky has to family," Sam says suddenly, drawing Steve's attention wholly. 

What the hell was Sam getting at? "Well, he's got Becca, but she.. well you know what she did." At her own wedding, a few years after the car crash that took Ms. and Mr. Barnes, she had thrown a tantrum about Bucky's choice in a date to the event, who happened to be Sam. She wanted him to bring a girl, maybe even someone from their hometown or one of her friends. At the time, Sam and Bucky had only been going out for a few months, so when she pulled that crap, Bucky had a pretty severe panic attack. He didn't end up attending the actual wedding due to the fact that she had freaked out on him the day before. Steve still went, if only to make it clear to her that she had been a bitch and that Sam was a great guy. He had been invited too because they had all hung out a little when they were teens, which meant he got a front row view of her screaming about how she didn't care if her brother was a queer, but she didn't want him making her look bad at her wedding. Steve was pretty sure they hadn't spoken since, which would make him the closest thing Bucky has to family. "So yeah, me I guess. Why?" He says, pulling the final chair down. 

Sam's eyes darken at the mention of Becca, but he snaps back to his senses quickly. "Well, I know this is a little old fashioned, but I kinda wanted to ask your blessing to—" 

Steve knocks the chair over, it clattering to the floor loudly. "Sam!" He feels a grin blooming on his cheeks. 

"Propose.." he finishes tentatively, sheepishly looking from Steve to the chair. 

"Of course, oh my god!" He strides over to Sam, wrapping the other man up in his arms. 

Sam chuckles wetly, patting his back. "Thanks man. You wouldn't know the name of a good baker, would you?" 

Steve laughs, pulling back. "I might know a guy." Sam is almost in tears, and that's how Steve knows they're getting old. "Damnit, now I owe Nat 20 dollars." 

"You two were betting on us." Sam's tears spill over onto his cheeks a delighted smile on his face.

Steve hugs him again laughing. "Of course we were. Have you seen you guys?" Steve's texts was full of conversations with both of the men gushing about the other. Their dates, their gifts, their cooking, their eyes. Steve had never seen Bucky happier, even though he still has PTSD and is missing an arm. Sam's the happiest now that Steve's ever seen him too, even though they hadn't known each other nearly as long. "Go back and clean up Sam," Steve says, pulling away from his grinning friend again. 

Sam smiles gently, closing his eyes, final tears leaking out. "Thanks." 

"Of course." Steve feels the smile firmly on his face through the rest of his shift, overjoyed at the prospect of two of his best friends finally getting hitched.

Halfway through his shift, he gets a text from an unsaved number that only serves to widen his smile.

 **???:** so I assume that you leaving your number means you want to see me again

 **Steve:** Why wouldn't I? 

**Tony:** touché

 **Tony:** so how about I take you out to dinner on wednesday?

Sam bumps his hip against Steve's. "No texting on the job, lover-boy," he teases, carrying a tub of flour. 

"I know, I know." Steve however doesn't look up from his phone, staring at the proposed date. "Can you pick up the night shift on Wednesday?" 

"Does Stevie have a date?" Sam sets down the flour with a thud, smirking at him. 

Steve rolls his eyes. "Yes. Can you?" 

"Anything for my beloved boss. Even if I find it hard to believe that neither you or Bucky recognized the Tony Stark."

"Thanks Sam." 

**Steve:** Sounds good. I'm at work right now and Sam is being a pain in the ass, so I'll talk to you later.

 **Tony:** i'll be awaiting your return my dear

Steve rolls his eyes, pitting his phone back in his pocket. "If you're done, table 3 left," Sam says, not being having to look up from where he was sifting flour into a batter. 

"Thank you, sassmaster3000," Steve says, flipping him off, but going to take care of the playmates and crumbs left at table 3. 

When the end of his shift comes, Steve opens his phone to find three texts from another number he certainly doesn't recognize. He furrows his brows, sitting down at Shield Sandwiches to eat. It was prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella, with a hint of pesto aioli, just around the corner from his bakery around the corner. 

**???:** if you hurt my dad again, I swear to god I'll kill you >:(

 **???:** before uncle Rhodey can even get to you 

**???:** that being said, hello :)

Steve, thoroughly confused, takes a first bite of sandwich. God, it's good. Handmade by chef Jemma Simmons, who Steve would've gladly hired if she hadn't wound up working for Fury. 

**Steve:** Who is this? 

**???:** my names Peter Parker. nice to meet you sir!

Try saying whiplash five times fast.

 **Steve:** Um ok, why are you texting me Peter?

 **Peter:** uh, ur going on a date with my dad? and I love him? 

**Steve:** Tony? What?

 **Peter:** shit

 **Peter:** sorry, bie 

**Steve:** That explains literally nothing... 

But Peter doesn't respond. Did Tony really have a son? He could ask, or he could do a google search. Ah the perks of going out with a celebrity. 

Unfortunately a search reveals nothing but tabloid gossip, and nothing about a Peter Parker. So he would have to ask Tony. It wasn't really that weird of a question, not given that someone had texted him claiming to be Tony's son. It could even be a bigger deal, like a security breach. Yes, he would definitely have to ask Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. who’s Peter Parker? 🤔


	2. Chapter 2

**Steve:** Hey, you don't have a kid, do you?

Tony types out a message and erases it several times while Steve nervously finishes his sandwich. 

**Tony:** i um.. have a foster son

 **Tony:** he's out of the country right now though, how did you know that?

 **Steve:** Peter texted me. Did you give him my number?

 **Tony:** no

 **Tony:** he asked, but i didn't

 **Tony:** what did he say?

 **Steve:** That he would kill me if I hurt you. He seems like a good kid though.

 **Tony:** he is

 **Tony:** even if he hangs out with Rhodey too much

 **Tony:** that's not a deal breaker for you, is it?

 **Steve:** Of course not! 

**Steve:** I actually think it's really sweet.

 **Tony:** ok good

 **Steve:** How did he get my number if he's out of the country?

 **Tony:** those jackass kids hacked my servers and put memes in them, so I assume that's when they did it

 **Steve:** Kids plural?

 **Tony:** Peter and uh Princess Shuri of Wakanda

 **Steve:** You're fucking joking.

 **Tony:** afraid not cupcake. only one is royalty but both are a royal pain in the ass

 **Steve:** Damn, I guess you really are rich.

 **Tony:** haha, yah.. you didn't get that?

 **Steve:** Well, Wanda said as much.

 **Steve:** So our of curiosity, where are you taking me on this date?

 **Tony:** wouldn't you like to know weather boy

 **Tony:** oh god I'm turning into Peter 

**Tony:** we're going to an Italian restaurant

 **Tony:** you like Italian?

 **Tony:** we can do something else

 **Steve:** Italian is great Tony.

 **Steve:** Hey, sorry, I've gotta run. 

**Steve:** Ttyl?

 **Tony:** ya, sounds good 

Steve sets down his phone, looking up at Leo, who was standing behind the counter and banging on a bread machine. "I tried that!" 

"Well try it better," Jemma instructs, peering down at him with her hands around a burnt loaf of bread. 

So Steve decides to leave without a goodbye, it was impossible to get a word in edgewise when they were tinkering together. As far as Steve was sure, they never ran a shift without the other, which was incredibly kind of Fury. 

He steps out into the street, pushing his wrapper into the recycling bin against the door. The street is busy, but not as busy as it could be during the day. It was nice out, and a cool breeze sweeps through his hair. He could go home, but what kind of a man would he be to waste a day like this, especially when he knew he had a tiny sketchbook tucked away in his wallet. 

Instead of going home, he walks to Central Park, where there was a refuge of wildlife among the bustling city. He sits on a rock and begins sketching with a pen from his back pocket. Not ideal, but useable. In the distance Steve could see what he now recognized as Stark Tower, where Tony surely was. Where Steve had been only this morning, waking up with limbs tangled in his for the first time in forever. He had felt bliss this morning in the warm light of a soft morning sun. Tony had sprawled out on top of Steve, which had made it difficult for him to leave on time for his shift. Luckily for him, he hadn't needed an alarm to awaken well rested and happy. He had scrawled his number on a ripped out page from his sketchbook and paused to savor the sight of his still sleeping partner in the doorframe before he ran out to meet up with Sam at the bakery. 

If he had never left, he might be happier, but he also knew that Sam would've had his ass, and rightfully so. Morning shifts were always the worst. 

Well, surely Steve hadn't been the only one to have to leave behind a sleeping partner this morning, given the question Sam had asked him. A wedding. An engagement. It would be perfect. Steve was almost positive that Nat and Clint would force the happy couple to hand over the planning, and if anyone could plan a party it was those two. They were both hard asses, but they were hard asses that loved their friends to death. 

On his pages there were two drawings, one of Stark Tower peeking through the skyline and one of a wedding cake for Sam and Bucky. He would have to battle Nat for the rights to making the cake, but damnit, he had to be able to hold his ground against her at least once in his life. 

Either way, it would be stunning. Steve could picture a beach wedding. Although, really location didn't matter much because they had each other and that would be enough. That's just how love works, right? 

Steve's pretty sure that's how love works. He's never been in love, but he would sure like to be. It was too soon to say really, but he could see falling in love with Tony. It's not something he would commit to right now, but really, he can almost picture a life together. Them and Peter and all their friends. He could be friends with Tony's friends, and Tony could be friends with his friends and it would all be good. Maybe. In the future. 

It didn't hurt anyone to imagine it though. Imagination never hurt anybody. 

He lays back against the rock and looks up at the expansive blue of an endless sky framed by trees and buildings alike. This was good.

The possibilities were endless. He was on top of the world, and nobody could take him down now. So many years spent alone could finally mean something, as long as he could make this work. 

On god he was going to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Now we know who Peter Parker is! 
> 
> And we also know that Steve is READY to make out with Tony at a moments notice 😌


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday comes too fast and not fast enough all at once. Steve is standing in front of his mirror when 7:00 comes around, fiddling with his shirt. He's wearing a crisp blue shirt and black pants with his hair mussed up. He couldn't help but feel like he was wearing way too much for Italian. It was too late to change now, but he still feels like an idiot. He picks up his phone, flipping it in his hands a few times nervously. He checks the text from Tony at 7:02. Indeed, he had said 7, so Steve wasn't crazy, but Tony wasn't there yet. Maybe this was all an elaborate joke on him. Who the hell was Steve to think that he was going to date a celebrity. Really, he had looked up Tony and he was amazing. He was perfect. He was a good guy, even if he ended up in the press a lot. Steve knew that he couldn't trust everything the press said about Tony, Tony had told him as much. Well, unless Tony was a bad person and he lied and now he was just fucking with Steve—

There's a knock at the door. Steve's heart leaps into his throat and he hurried to the door, opening it to find Tony holding a single red rose. He was wearing those red sunglasses again with a deep red shirt. "Sorry I'm a little late Steve, I got caught up on a phone call with Peter. Kid was insistent that Princess Shuri should come stay with us. Well, I can't do that, there isn't enough Xanax in the world that could relax me with those two running around, that girl would completely take over my lab. She's too smart for her own good, and certainly for mine. I don't know how the Queen does it. Now she's amazing. And so kind too for letting Pete stay with her. He's been working on his SAT's too much so I just needed to send him on vacation."

"Tony," Steve interrupts, a flush blooming on Tony's cheeks. 

"Yes right. I got you this," he holds out the rose. Steve takes it delicately, twirling the rose between his fingers. "Pepper said you would like it , so I don't think you're at serious risk of her killing you anymore." 

"That's nice, thank you. Would you like to come in?" Steve takes a step back, holding the door open. Tony smiles and steps into the living room, looking out the large windows. 

"Nice view. Who do you live with?" He asks, most likely noting the music to be heard from behind Pietro's closed door. 

Steve walks over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass bottle from a cupboard. "That's Pietro. Wanda's brother." He pours out some water and sets the flower in it, rubbing the petals delicately between his fingers. Pepper was right, Steve did like the flower. It was a sweet gesture, especially knowing that Tony had been nervous about this meeting too—well, nervous enough to ask his friends for help. 

"Victor's Wanda?" Tony looks over at him with an inquisitive look, even though really he already knew the answer. 

"Yeah. Um, do you want to go now? Or we could um.. have a drink," Steve offers, putting his hands on the counter shyly. He wouldn't mind either frankly, because Tony was here and this wasn't some elaborate prank on him. 

Tony smiles slyly, and his eyes dart up and down what is visible of Steve's body from the other side of the kitchen counter. "I wouldn't mind a drink after dinner, if that's all right with you." He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and rolls his eyes, putting it right back away. "I'd like to do dinner now though. I've been in the lab all day." Of course he has. Which is really unfair, because that's incredibly attractive. 

"Of course. Yes to both of those things," Steve says quickly with a smile. He walks back towards the door. "Pietro, I'm leaving!" He shouts, trusting that Pietro could hear him even though he didn't respond. 

Tony follows after him through the door, flipping his keys into his hand. "So real talk. Wanda. She's a good kid?" He looks up at Steve, walking towards the elevator. 

"Yeah. They had a hard life, but.. well to put it simply, they're both great kids." Steve feels the almost wistful smile he gives back to Tony creeping across his face. "For what it's worth, I'm fairly sure she loves him. A lot." 

Tony let's out a deep breath that he had probably been holding for a while. "Thank you. I—thank you." They step into the elevator side by side and Steve presses the button quickly, so he didn't have to keep his eyes off Tony for too long. Who knows, he could be a simple trick of Steve's mind showing that he's finally lost it. Or he could really just be a great guy who was into Steve. Who knows. "Vic... I met him when he was 12. He was a hell of a character, which I'm pretty sure is why his mom wanted to get rid of him. What a bitch.."

"Wait... he's your..." that didn't make sense, not really. Steve knew Tony had a kid, but it didn't seem like him to purposely omit information about a second biological child, especially if Steve knew him already. Not to mention that Victor had called him Uncle Tony. Maybe that was... something. Steve couldn't say he understood exactly. 

"No no no," Tony interrupts with a little breathy laugh. "He's my friends son. He lives in the tower too though, so we kind of ended up raising Peter and Victor together." Ok, that made a lot more sense. The elevator stops and they step out together, Tony's hand wrapping easily in Steve's like a missing puzzle piece. Steve's heart quickens but he holds on for dear life like Tony is his only lifeline. It was easy to fall together like this. They just fit.

"That's really sweet. From what I've seem, you did a great job." Steve says, squeezing his hand as they step out the sliding glass doors onto the street. 

Tony leads him to the left gently, down a row of cars. "Thanks. My cars just right up here." He adjusts his hand in Steve's and once again Steve feels sparks shoot up his arm. 

The air was crisp against his hot cheeks, and he could practically feel his heart in his chest. This was already so different from any of his other dates. Maybe that was fitting though, because Tony was most certainly different from.. well, anyone Steve had ever met before. He was a forest fire that Steve wouldn't mind getting caught up in. "So Italian," Steve comments, trying to diffuse the hot thoughts in his mind. 

"Yeah. It's the only place that reminds me of real Italian food. My moms Italian, and she would cook for me sometimes. God she made the best pasta ai fiori di zucca. It had these zucchini blossoms in it.. I can't really describe it without making it, but I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook. I have the recipes though, so maybe I could get Bruce to make it," Tony muses, getting a wistful took on his face at the mention of his mother. "Oh, Bruce is Victors dad, I don't think I said that." Tony could probably talk for hours, Steve thinks. He was a genius or something, so that brain of his had to be running a mile a minute, even over something like zucchini pasta. "I actually don't like most Italian anymore, but this place is good. Ma might even approve." He blinks once, stopping his train of thought. "I was rambling, sorry," he apologizes with a grimace that Steve wants to kiss right off his face. Oh wait... he could. 

He cups Tony's jaw, pulling the now quite surprised Tony into a tender kiss. He gets over his shock quickly and returns enthusiastically. Steve pulls back, tasing his eyebrow at Tony. "You don't need to apologize, I thought it was cute. Frankly, if you want to keep it up, I'm all ears over here." 

Tony smiles slightly, an adorable blush on his cheeks. "Ok, thanks. Thank you. Right. Um, that's my car actually." He points to the car next to the one they had stopped in front of. 

"Alright, perfect," Steve says, regretfully letting go of his hand to go around to the passenger seat. Tony climbs into the drivers seat, starting the car up. 

Rock music begins playing at a surprisingly loud volume and Tony winces. "Sorry, sorry." He turns it down to a more comfortable level and Steve buckled himself into the car. "I don't usually have other people in this car." 

"It's alright, just a little loud is all. You like AC/DC, right?" He comments, crossing one ankle over the other. 

Tony puts the car into drive and pulls out of the parking spot onto the busy New York roads. "Yeah, how'd you know?" 

"You uh.. when you came in for the cake tasting—"

Tony snaps. "My shirt!" He exclaims. 

A small smile creeps onto Steve's face. "Exactly right. And at the wedding, you played some rock music too." 

"Well, it's for the vibes." He pauses, a look of feat on his face. "Oh my god I sound like Peter." 

Steve can't help but laugh, even when Tony fixes him with an annoyed look. "I think it's cute. Do you have a TikTok too?" 

Tony glares at him playfully. "Yes I do, and I don't appreciate that tone of voice mister." 

"Wait, really?" Steve's eyes widen and he feels an open smile on his face. "No way. Do you know the renegade," he teases, pulling his phone out. He unlocks it, downloading TikTok from the App Store. 

"Yes I do know the renegade, Peter and his friends taught me. You absolutely don't need to look it up." 

"Oh I absolutely do." Steve sets his phone down on his lap, waiting for it to download. Sure, now he had a TikTok too, but that was excusable, he was sure of it. He only wanted one to see one persons videos. Maybe Peter too, the kid seemed nice enough. "How far is the restaurant?" 

"Only a few minutes. If you want to see me do the renegade that bad, I could just do it for you," he pouts, looking over at Steve with wide brown eyes while they're stopped at a red. 

Steve smiles, leaning on his elbows on the compartment between them. "Promise?" he teases, batting his eyes. 

Tony sticks his tongue out at Steve. "You're bullying me. Come on, you have to do embarrassing things." 

"Digging for dirt on me hon?" Steve teases. "Fine, um.. the last date I went on that wasn't set up by my friend was five years ago." Bernie Rosenthal. She had gone to high school with Steve way back when, and when they met by chance at a cafe in New York, Steve couldn't help but ask her out at least once. She had always been attractive and smart, and they had gotten along well enough. They had gone on a few dates, and then she left the city without a warning or a trace. He could've tracked her down, but it had only been a few dates, and he didn't exactly feel that much for her. The only reason he had even been able to get her to go out with him though was because there had actually been a conversation to strike up. He usually didn't get that far. Like he said, he wasn't the luckiest or most adept guy when it came to relationships. 

Tony blinks at him. "You're telling me, a good looking guy like you can't get anyone in a city like this?" 

"Might be shocking to you, but I'm not really good at this." Tony snorts, which is how Steve knows he got his point across. "Flirting has never been my forte. I was bedridden and sickly as a kid." 

"You're fucking kidding," Tony says, looking over at him with a raised brow. His eyes flicker to Steve's arms, then back to the road. "What, are those fake." 

"You know very well they're not fake, Tony," he says suggestively, not missing the mischievous smile on Tony's face at that reminder. "I had to take some pretty experimental drugs to get healthy, and then.. well, would you believe me if I said I got muscles because I wanted to be able to knead bread?" 

Tony let's out a bark of laughter. "Oh, that's adorable Steve. I think you went a little over board though." He reaches over and pokes Steve's upper arm with a pretty smile. 

"Well, I found that I actually enjoyed working out, once my lungs weren't on fire," Steve jokes, grabbing his hand out of the air and pulling it up to his lips for a gentle kiss. It was tender, like a scene out of a hallmark movie. 

Tony turns on his blinker, slowing to pull into a spot. "I'm gonna need that back darling," Tony says, smiling at Steve as he takes his hand back to pull the car around into the spot. Steve steps out of the car, staring at the small mostly nondescript brick building. It was off the beaten path, and he can't help but wonder how Tony found a little place like this. "I know it doesn't look like much." Tony steps up next to him, his soft brown hair blowing in a subtle breeze that hadn't been present when they left Steve's place. 

"We're here for food and company, not looks," Steve says, slipping his hand back into Tony's, Tony responding by maneuvering his fingers to comfortably hold Steve's. 

"How kind," Tony says, smiling up at him. First date. Let's do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Tony has a tik tok 🤠 nerd! It’s okay though, Steve still wants to make out with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Panic attack

Tony ordered the pasta ai fiori di zucca, which is no surprise to Steve the way he had talked about it. Steve gets a lobster ravioli dish that is absolutely divine, if he says so himself. The date is going good.

The restaurant was really nice too on the inside. It was covered in these string lights hanging from the ceiling that cast a warm even glow around. Tony looked angelic with his chocolate brown curls basked in gold and a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. They talk and talk and talk for what feels like hours, trading easy laughs and stories and lives. It was almost easy, to get lost in the conversation. Tony just talked and talked when he really got going. He explained his most recent project in words Steve had no real hope of understanding, but the way he lit up talking about it, Steve didn't really feel the need to understand. Steve shares things he hasn't spoken aloud in years. His friends were right, he was usually a pretty secretive person, but sitting here, he couldn't help but talk and talk and talk. The conversation was so easy it was almost scary. Steve was trying desperately to not over share too much, but Tony was oversharing too and it was okay. It was all okay. 

Even though Steve hadn't been on a real date in so long, he knew enough to know that it's not really that easy usually.

It's refreshing to be able to talk to someone he doesn't already know. His friends are amazing, but it's been a long time since Steve's been able to get to know someone, and have someone get to know him in turn. 

The waiter sets down two plates of tiramisu and the bill in front of them and Tony slides they bill towards himself. "So not to be presumptuous, but I thought this was pretty fun," he says, spearing the corner of his tiramisu with a fork. 

Steve takes a bite of his own, the dish melting on his tongue. "Yeah. I.. really enjoyed this." 

Tony flashes him a smile. "Great. So we can do another soon." 

"Yes," Steve agrees quickly, smiling just as wide. "Of course."

"Good. I wouldn't want to have chased you off so soon," he teases, taking another bite slowly. His eyes slip shut in a satisfied look. Seems like Steve would just have to learn to make tiramisu. 

"You'll have to work a lot harder than that," Steve says with a warm grin. "Besides I'll have to take you out this time." 

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Tony says with a little wave of his fork.

Steve rolls his eyes. "I want to, dummy. I don't need a sugar daddy." 

That earns him a startled choked off laugh from Tony that turns into a more natural one. "Yeah yeah alright. You can take me out." 

"Great." Steve's phone starts ringing right as he's about to take another bite, so he does, savoring it, before pulling out his phone. Steve furrows his brow at Bucky's name on his phone screen. "Hold on, I think I need to take this," Steve says. 

"Go ahead," Tony says through a full mouth. 

Steve smiles at him before answering the phone call. "What's up Buck?" 

"Steve, thank god. I need your help, like right now," Bucky says, sounding absolutely panicked out of his mind. 

"What's wrong?" Steve asks, setting his fork down. 

"It's Sam I—shit, I really fucked up. He.. oh, he asked me to marry him, and I.. well I want to marry him." Steve squints his eyes in confusion. "But um, it was kinda in public and I kinda had a panic attack so I said no and I ran off and now I can't find him anywhere and he's not answering his phone and I don't know what to do. And you know I'm kinda still having a panic attack now because he won't pick up his phone, and I can't really breathe," Bucky rambles quickly, hardly pausing to breathe once. 

Steve picks up his napkin, wiping at his mouth while he feels Tony's confused gaze on him. "Okay, where are you?" 

"I'm in Central Park by that fountain."

"Don't go anywhere, ok. Just breathe Buck. I'm going to come get you." Tony takes the cue and waves down the waiter, handing him the bill and card with the instructions to hurry the hell up. 

"Are you sure?" Bucky says between heavy breaths. 

"Of course. Sit tight." 

"Ok. I love you." 

"Love you too," Steve says automatically, watching Tony finish the last few bites of dessert. "Bye." 

"See you soon." 

Steve hangs up the phone, putting it back in his pocket. "I'm really sorry about this, but I kinda need a ride." 

"I gathered as much," Tony says. "I'm happy to help you go get your friend. Is he okay?" 

"He's having a panic attack. And he turned down a marriage proposal that he wanted to accept, so well, I'm guessing there's another person I'm going to need to find too. You don't have to come with," Steve offers, looking up at the waiter coming back towards them. 

"You're kidding. Of course I'm coming with, you promised me a drink after this." Tony scoots towards the edge of the booth, taking his card back from the waiter. "Thanks," he says, standing up. 

"You're welcome," they say, walking off in respect for Tony and Steve's privacy. 

Steve stands too, fidgeting with his hands. It had been a while since Bucky had had a bad panic attack, so Steve didn't really know what to expect. "Thank you Tony. Let's go," he says quickly, knowing that time was of the essence here. 

Tony follows after him towards the door, stepping out into a crisp night. "So where am I going?" Tony asks, walking swiftly towards the parked car. 

"The fountain in Central Park," Steve replies, swinging into the passenger seat. 

Tony sits a moment after him, pulling out in front of a car that he probably shouldn't've pulled out in front of. It honks behind them, but Tony doesn't bat an eye as he pulls a few sets of dangerous maneuvers to get them to the park in the shortest time possible. Steve stays quiet as not to distract him, instead pulling up his texts to Sam. 

**Steve:** Sam where are you

**Steve:** Buck told me what happened

**Steve:** Sam

But Sam doesn't respond before Tony pulls into a parking spot, turning the car off. "Come on," he says, opening his door. 

Steve gets out too, closing it in time with Tony. Luckily, Bucky isn't exactly hard to find. He's leaned up against a tree, sitting in the dewy grass with his head buried in his knees. "Can you give me one second Tony?" Steve asks, squeezing his hand, walking backwards to where Bucky is. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll make sure nobody bothers you," he says, giving Steve a little shooting hand motion. 

That's all Steve needs to turn and jog up towards Bucky, who is clutching his phone with white knuckles. "Bucky," Steve announces, falling to his knees beside his friend. His nice pants soak through quickly, but he doesn't exactly care. "Hey pal, it's Steve. You called me, can you look up at me." Bucky shakes his head no, clearly too numb to really understand what Steve was saying. "Can I touch you," Steve says, holding his hands out in front of himself. Bucky nods, and Steve immediately pulls him close, Bucky's weight now resting fully in Steve's lap. He moves closer to Steve with a whimper. Steve looks up at Tony, who is standing by the fountain with his eyes fixed on Steve and Bucky with a concerned expression. 

"I fucked up," Bucky mutters, quietly between shaky breaths. 

"Not so much that it can't be taken care of, okay. Sam loves you. A lot, okay," Steve consoles, rubbing Bucky's back steadily. "Hey can you breathe with me? We're going to do five counts in, five out, okay." Bucky nods against his chest and Steve's begins to breathe in the aforementioned rhythm.

Bucky follows suit, and they sit like that until he looks up at Steve, to wrap his arms around his neck. "Thank you for coming." 

"You're my best friend Bucky. Now come on, let's go find Sammy, ok?" Bucky nods, and Steve pulls both of them up to their feet. There were certainly plenty of perks to being incredibly strong. Steve waves Tony over, who shuffles closer awkwardly. "Hey Buck, I'd like you to meet Tony, yeah? He drove me." 

Bucky turns, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair. "We met. Oh no wait, you were on a date, weren't you. Oh, I'm so—"

"Chill pal. Any friend of Steve's is a friend of mine." Tony pats his arm gently. "Besides, I know what it's like to have a panic attack alone, and nobody needs that in their life." Steve smiles, filing that specific information away for a later date. He would have to ask Tony how he handled his panic attacks in order to help him. 

"Sam said you were famous," Bucky says, squinting at him. 

Tony chuckles. "Sam's not wrong. Now what do you say we go find him, alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh so that was a big one! Now our boys have to find the love on Bucky’s life.. stay tuned, and thanks for the encouragement 💕💕


	5. Chapter 5

"Steve, can you call Sam," Tony asks, keeping an easy comforting smile on his face. 

Steve nods, pulling out his phone. He selects Sams number, undeniably grateful for how calmly Tony was handling all of this. If this was a test, Tony would've passed with flying colors and the night was still young. The phone rings against his ear, once, twice before Sam picks up. "What do you want Rogers." 

Steve winces imperceptibly. His last name was reserved for only the most dire of circumstances. "Sam, where are you." 

"In my car," Sam answers snappily. 

Steve hesitates before responding, taking a step away from Bucky. "And where are you going?" 

"To find a hotel. I need to stay somewhere," he says as if that's the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was, to him. He clearly wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment. 

"Come back here Sam. You can crash with me if you really can't talk it out." Although that was definitely something that Steve wouldn't like to happen. He was kind of expecting company tonight. But, surely Sam and Bucky could talk this out. They loved each other. That was something Steve knew in his bones. 

Sam goes silent for such a long while that if it weren't for the road noises, Steve would assume they lost connection. "Fine," he says finally. "Where are you." 

"The fountain in Central Park." Steve says, shooting Tony and Bucky a thumbs up. 

"I'll be there soon." Sam hangs up first and Steve lets out a heavy breath. He hadn't known what he was going to do if Sam wouldn't come back.

"So I'm uh.. sorry for ruining your date," Bucky says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Before Steve can say anything, Tony answers easily. "I said it's ok. We were mostly done anyway." Steve smiles gently at Tony, with an understanding that there wasn't another person he would want with him in this moment. The was so calm, so matter of fact. Tony was a man used to handling anything in stride, and Steve couldn't imagine a more useful set of skills right now. Hell, he bets Tony could even handle Peter and Princess Shuri, even if he didn't think so himself. 

"Yeah. Really, we were just finishing dessert," Steve says, setting a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "And even if you had called in the middle, I woulda come, you know that, right?" 

Bucky looks at his feet. "I know. That's why I called you." 

"Good." Steve says, squeezing his shoulder, while making an unspoken eye contact with Tony that conveyed enough to get the point across. 

If there was ever a doubt in Steve's mind, let it be settled that he would have no trouble falling in love with Tony Stark. None at all. "Do you wanna sit down, Bucky," Tony asks, leading the willing man towards the fountain. Steve lets himself have one moment to watch them walk—his best friend and his.. boyfriend?—nothing but a gentle sort of understanding between them. Then he starts after them, swinging around on Bucky's other side, resting a gentle hand where his prosthetic met his shoulder. "So, I don't think I've seen Sam before, you wanna tell me about him?" 

Bucky blinks up at Tony in surprise as they all sit on the edge of the fountain. "Well he.. he's very nice. Too nice sometimes." He lets out a laugh and his shoulders ease just a little, which is exactly how Steve knows he's glad he was with Tony instead of anyone else when Bucky called. "He's allergic to pineapple, but once he drank a piña colada with pineapple in it because we saw a woman at another table yelling at our waitress. He was ok, obviously, but he had cramps for days." 

"Nat wouldn't quit asking if he was pregnant," Steve adds with a smile, fondly recalling the exact circumstances of that conversation. She was with Steve when Bucky called in sick for Sam so she heard the bit about the cramps. She wouldn't let up the joke for weeks, even Clint got in on it. At one point she even got her ear up on his belly. Sam, ever the sport, did nothing to dissuade the joke and even played into it more than once. 

Bucky laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I forgot about that." Tony laughs too and Steve can't help but smile. "But he's an ass too," he adds with a smirk, "when we met, I actually punched him. Like.. hard. It was the first time I'd felt.. well, much of anything since returning from the war." His voice takes on a quiet lilt, like he was longing for those years of his life back. "Mind you, he definitely deserved it. He wouldn't scoot his chair over at the table we were seated around for a vets group. Well, the moderator made me apologize, and he told me he admired me for being able to bruise his jaw with only one arm, so it all turned out fine." 

"They called me to come pick Bucky up like I was his mom and he was in elementary," Steve adds with a fond roll of his eyes. They had all come so far since then. 

Tony laughs again, leaning back over the water just a little bit. "Well, I can't wait to meet him." 

"Jeez, I'm sure he can't wait to meet you. Hasn't shut up about how he can't believe that we didn't recognize the Tony Stark." Bucky rolls his eyes. "It's cool that you're famous or whatever though. What do you do?" 

Tony shrugs, an easy look on his face. "I'm an engineer at heart, but I run the largest tech company on the globe. We make weapons, but I'm trying to get away from that right now. We also do sustainable energy and well.. prosthetics, if you don't mind the offer." He gestures subtly to Bucky's shoulder

Bucky just blinks. "Sorry, what? You.. there's no way I have enough money for—"

"No no no.. like as a favor. For a friend," Tony amends quickly as if disgusting by the idea of charging Bucky for a prosthetic. "Actually I'm looking into advancing the technology even further if you want to be on the front of a new project." 

"I don't know..." Bucky says, glancing back at Steve. 

Tony shrugs, a breeze blowing through his soft brown hair. "You don't have to decide now. It's just an offer. Even if you just want the current prosthetics." 

"I'll get your number from Steveie if I need it," Bucky concludes, leaning back against Steve, who slings an arm around him comfortably. 

He didn't know quite what to make of the exchange, but he knew that Bucky and Tony would be great friends. Bucky had always been into science, more than the regular amount. He had spent hours pouring over crap Steve had no hope of understanding when they were kids. It was fitting that he would become friends with a literal genius. Steve wouldn't put anything past the two of them together.

"Sure no problem," Tony says with a shrug. With Bucky leaning down, Steve has a clearer view of Tony's sparkling eyes and blowing hair. He's willing to bet that it would take to curls like nobodies business given the chance. 

A white minivan pulls into the nearest scant spot and Bucky tenses up against Steve's chest. "Go get him. It's just us now, you got nothin to worry about," Steve says, rubbing Bucky's arm, then pushing him halfheartedly towards Sam who was stepping out of the car with an attempt at an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Thanks." Bucky stands up, pulling at his jacket. "Okay. I got this." He sets off then, straight towards Sam. 

Steve slides closer to Tony almost instantly, clutching his hand. "So, how about I take you to a wedding this time," he mentions, looking away from the private scene unfolding in front of them. 

Tony looks back at him, a sappy smile on his face. "Well, I thought you'd never ask." He leans forward to press a quick kiss against Steve's lips, his head spinning in the best way. This was his life now. Not too shabby, all things considered. Much better than Tony being married if you asked him. When Steve looks back up, Sam and Bucky are in an embrace, and if Steve has to make a bet, it would be that there was a ring on Bucky's finger. "You're friends are cute," Tony comments, leaning his head against Steve's shoulder. 

"You're not gonna leave me for married men are you?" Steve jokes, folding his and Tony's fingers together and pulling their joined hands into his lap. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tony replies easily, squeezing his hand. It's that moment that Sam notices them sitting there, which Steve can tell by the way his eyes fly open and he says something hurriedly to Bucky. "Well I'm glad at lease someone recognizes me," Tony jokes, sitting up and pulling Steve to his feet. 

"You know, I'm pretty sure I've seen you on a magazine cover once?" Steve jokes, waving Sam and Bucky over. 

Tony laughs. "Only once?"

"Hey Steve. Um.. hi Tony?" Sam says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his unoccupied hand. 

"Hi Sam. It's nice to meet you," Tony says with a good natured smile, clearly finding this somewhat painful. 

Steve rolls his eyes to avoid any more of this weird awkward small talk crap. "Congrats guys. But it that's all for tonight, we kinda have a date to finish." He had promised Tony a drink after dinner after all. 

"Gee thanks," Sam says. "Yeah, of course, have fun." 

"Use condoms," Bucky says, and Sam pinches him, even as Tony let's out a bark of laughter. 

"You guys are fun. We can do a double date sometime." Steve pulls around his hand, slightly impatiently. "Until then," he winks and allows himself to be pulled off, away from the newly engaged couple, a wide smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All’s well that ends well :)


	6. Chapter 6

Steve grins back at Tony, seeing Steve and Bucky turn back towards each other out of the side of his vision. "I'm glad you like them, really. They're family." 

"I get the feeling. Now what do you say we have some drinks?" Tony bats his eyes at him. Steve rolls his eyes with a fond look, only letting go of Tony's hand to climb into the car. 

"I mean, really it's only fair. You met some of my family," Tony says, buckling himself in and starting the car, "this time, I can meet some of yours." 

"Oh, and don't forget when your son texted me." The car pulls back out of the spot and Tony picks up the route back to Steve's house easily, his driving much calmer and safer than last time. "I still don't see how he hacked my number off your phone." 

Tony shrugs with a smile. "I don't know, his phone is connected to my servers, so it's possible. I mean, I'm sure I could stop him now that I know it's something he can do." 

"Him and the princess of Wakanda." 

"Exactly. And, praise god, she is staying there when Peter comes home on Friday." Tony looks towards the sky in a joking manner. 

Steve shakes his head with a chuckle. "Peter has got to have some crazy ass stories. Hanging with royalty and the Tony Stark? He must be pretty popular," he jokes his eyes finding the road to make sure Tony's taking the right turns. 

Tony laughs, but it's a sad sort of thing that makes Steve's heart fall. "No actually... He can't actually talk about our relationship because the public doesn't know I have a son. He gets bullied more than I'd care for, but he doesn't want me to come in and mess with it so.. it stands." 

See, that just made Steve want to punch out some high schoolers. At least Peter had people who loved him, like Tony, and apparently a royal family. "Wow.. would it be bad if I hit a kid?" 

Tony laughs again, a little happier this time, and really wasn't that the whole point? "I ask myself that every day. Although with those, I'm pretty sure you'd do more damage than me." Tony squeezes his biceps again, not even having to take his wyes off the road. 

"Oh don't sell yourself short baby, I know you got some muscles in there too." Steve pokes him back, earning a grin. 

"So that's how it is," Tony teases.

"That is how it is. Also, how have you taken every right turn?" They were only a block away from Steve's apartment now, and he hadn't had to give a single instruction. 

Tony clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "I'm a genius, remember. You sent your address once, you'll never have to send it again." 

"Damn," Steve mutters appreciatively. "Ok but like, you have to forget things." 

"Like number of coffee cups I have every day? Yep." 

"Or that Pepper is allergic to strawberries?" 

Tony winces, a grimacing smile on his face. "That's one that I'm pretty sure I'll remember now. Oh, once I forgot my own birthday, so the surprise party my friends threw me was an actual surprise." 

"Oh my god," Steve laughs, setting a hand on his stomach. 

"One time I forgot that my dad asked me to hand in a proposal by 3, and well.. that motherfuckers gone now, but I haven't forgotten a deadline since." He clearly recalls the memory of his father with a bitterness that is hard to overcome, and they could talk about it another day. Right now, Steve was having him pull into the resident parking. 

"Your dad made the company?" Steve asks, handing over his scan card. 

"Oh yeah. I only worked under him for a couple of years though. Then it was mine and I pretty much gutted it. He worked on the Manhattan project, and I work on sustainability mostly." Tony scans it and hands it back. "Any spot?" 

"Yeah. You still do weapons though, right?" 

"Well yeah. It's still a weapons company when you get down to it but... that's what the board wants. And if I use the tech I make to also help people, then that's my business." His voice is only a little bitter, which Steve finds remarkable, given that he was actually pretty clearly really mad about that. 

"People like Bucky," Steve says softly, steering the conversation back in a way that wouldn't make Tony look so sad. 

Tony pulls into a spot and snaps his fingers before going for the keys. "Exactly! People like Bucky." Steve smiles, stepping out of the car. Tony follows after a moment later, linking arms with him. "I'm going to be honest, this was the most exciting date I've had in a long time," he concedes as if it's a scandalous secret. 

"Not all your dates get you to drive them to find their best friend in the middle of a panic attack and in need of help with an engagement?" Steve jokes, knocking his hip against Tonys. 

He laughs. "Well when you put it that way..." He looks over at Steve with a wide smile. "Not all of them, no. In fact most people don't make it past one night." 

"Should I consider myself lucky then?" Steve raises an eyebrow. 

"No. But I most certainly should." 

Steve laughs, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I wouldn't say that so soon. I haven't given you cat litter for our two month anniversary yet." They step into the elevator, side by side and Steve hits the button. 

"You're fucking kidding," Tony says with an amazed look on his face. 

Steve shakes his head no with an attempt at a serious look on his face. "Best part was that the cat had actually died that morning." Needless to say, Peggy hadn't exactly been happy with him. They had a good laugh about it now, but certainly not then. 

"Oh my god. Why did you do that," Tony asks, suppressing a laugh as they step out of the elevator. 

"I couldn't think of anything else," Steve defends. "To be fair, it was nice cat litter and she always complained about hers."

"Before you even think about it," Tony points a finger at him? "I don't even have a cat." He lets go of Steve's arm so he can open the door. 

To be fair, Steve is pretty proud of the fact that he doesn't fumble with the keys before he gets it open. "Got it. Promise I won't get you cat litter." He pushes the door open and walks backwards over the threshold. "So Sam and Bucky probably aren't going to get married for a few months." 

"That's right," Tony says with a cheeky smile, kicking off his shoes by the door before shutting it with an echoing click. 

"Which means we should probably go out again sometime before then." Steve says, following suit on his way to the kitchen. 

"Interesting idea." Tony leans against the counter, resting his elbows and looking at him in a way that makes Steve want to forgo the drinks completely. Another part of him longed to stretch this out as long as possible so he could just keep talking to Tony. 

Steve grabs his most expensive wine bottle out of the cabinet—labeled with a sticky note that said nothing but "hands off" to keep the twins away—along with two glasses. "And it's my turn to take you out." 

"If you want," Tony says, sliding closer and into a barstool. 

"Of course I do," Steve says immediately, his eyes flickering up to Tony. He blinks, a bit of shock on his face before it smooths over into a smile. Steve blinks, trying to assess the reason with a clear head, even as pink creeps into his cheeks. "So I was thinking we could do lunch. I know this great sandwich place and we could eat there or take it to the park." 

"Sounds perfect. Now gimme some wine," Tony says, making grabby hands. Steve smiles as he pours out two glasses, sliding one over to Tony who takes it happily, sipping it as if it was from the cask of amontillado. He looked like a wine critic, like next he was going to demand some water to cleanse his pallet. "It's rude to stare," stays, peeking at him, setting the glass back down on the counter with a clink. 

"It's rude to be so beautiful," Steve counters, walking away and around the counter to come sit at the stool which Tony was now facing, leaning against the counter with the top two buttons of his shirt undone—you could ask Steve when that happened, but he couldn't give you an answer—a lazy grin on his face. 

Steve leans forward with one elbow against the counter and he takes his first sip. Well, it was certainly expensive wine. It had been a prize he had won at a wedding party a few years ago for one of the girls he went to college with. She was sweet, and it was kind of her to invite him, so he came halfway across the country to see her, even if they weren't great friends. Apparently she had splurged on the prizes too. (He bet Tony would buy expensive prizes too.) "Then you, Steve Rogers, are the rudest man I've ever met," Tony says, leaning forward too until their lips aren't so far apart anymore. 

Unfortunately, Tony is an asshole because then he just takes another sip of wine and grins at him mischievously. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Steve counters, trying not to let that bit of not at all subtle tempting get to him.

"Every night before I go to bed." His voice drops in an equally not subtle way, a pretty grin on his face. "In fact I'm a little sleepy even now." 

"It's been a long night," Steve concedes, taking a sip to have something to do while he tries to straighten his thoughts. 

"It could," Tony says, putting a soft hand over Steve's, "be even longer." 

"My my, is the great Tony Stark propositioning me?" Steve says, letting his control melt away as he sets the half finished glass on the counter and uses his how free hand to grip Tony's thigh. 

Tony grins, finishing off his glass in one gulp. "He might be." 

They wake up tangled together the next morning with golden light coming through the window in Steve's room, and to be frank, Steve couldn't possibly be happier that he wasn't scheduled today until 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe they’re so cute when they flirt like that...


	7. Chapter 7

Steve smiles as he opens the door to find Tony and Peter standing there, both in full suits. A wide smile spreads across Tony's face immediately, and he pulls Steve into a big hug. "It's been too long sweetheart," he says sweetly, and Steve hugs him back just as tightly. 

"Ew. Hi Mr. Rogers," Peter says, with a little wave. 

"Hi Peter." Steve waves back, his arms stiff from still being pinned down.

It had been five months since Steve and Tony's first official date almost exactly, which meant it was also five months since Sam and Bucky were engaged. Peter was coming as Tony's +1, and really it was hardly even weird because Tony had received his own invitation. After all, Tony was the one who fitted Bucky with a brand new prosthetic arm that worked a thousand times better than what he had been using before. Hell, Bucky had even started cooking (the first time had been a disaster, he was picking dough out of the grooves for a week, so now he wore plastic gloves). "Peter, you should be more polite," Tony scolds, not detaching himself from around Steve whatsoever. He had been on a business trip for the past week and a half, so this was the first time they had seen each other in person for a long time. 

"You should be less gross. Also, I'm an adult now." Peter folds his arms with a smirk on his face. 

Tony stiffens and finally pulls away from around Tony to glare at his son. "You don't have to remind me." He sniffles and wipes a fake tear away, squeezing his arm around Steve's waist. 

"Why don't we just get going," Steve interjects. "I do still have to get the cake." 

"Wait, we're getting the cake?" Peter says, his face lighting up. 

"Alas, that means no motorcycle," Tony says, fanning his face with his hand a look of colonial distress on his face as he leans into Steve's chest. 

Steve rolls his eyes. "Come on genius," he pulls Tony to supporting his own weight and closes the door behind them. "You don't get to eat the cake until the reception, Peter." 

"Damn," Peter says. 

Tony reaches over and pinches his arm through the suit. "I'm still your dad, kid." 

Peter winces and rolls his eyes. "Mr. Rogers, he's abusing me. You saw that right? Someone call CPS." 

"You did just say you were an adult Peter," Steve says, earning a look of adoration from Tony. Peter grumbles something about needing a new family, crossing his arms over his chest. 

They arrive to the venue, three layer cake in tow, almost an hour later due to the carefulness required to move a wedding cake. Though, with Tony and Peter helping, it was easier than the last time he made a wedding cake. Tony hangs off his arm as they enter, an indescribable look on his face as he gazed around at the hall. It was the same room in which the reception would be an hour later, with a massive window taking up the back wall. The sun shone through the window, filtering through masses of lavender and white balloons, placed specifically to cast the colors around the hall. Steve knew that because he had helped set it up only yesterday, along with Nat, Clint, Wanda, and Pietro. "I personally think it's quite unfair that you have to leave me now," Tony whines, batting his lashes up at Steve.

"Oh hush. It's not your wedding." Still, Steve stoops down to give him one last kiss before taking his arm back. "I'll come see you before you know it. 

Tony blows him a kiss as he walks off, and Peter scrunches his nose, saying something that Tony probably deems disrespectful, given the look on his face right before Steve turns away. He walks to the back corner, pushing through clumps of mingling people, where there was a door with a sign that Steve knew without needing to read said "Wedding party only... and also Tony Stark. Hi Tony." In fact, Tony wasn't actually supposed to be back there, but Sam has insisted after Tony RSVPd to the event. After all, how many people have billionaires come to their wedding. 

"Steve, thank god your back," Nat says, about to step into another door with a pile of boxes in her arms. She halts and Steve walks up to her. "Bucky is having a little anxiety, and we don't want Sam to know cuz duh. Go talk to him," she says quietly. 

"Why me?" 

She rolls her eyes. "Just go stupid." 

Steve grits his teeth, but walks down the hall to Bucky's room, labeled with "the better groom," which Sam hadn't known about until it was too late. He opens the door to find Clint sitting there, retelling the story of his own wedding while patting Bucky's back comfortingly. "Clint." Steve says, and Clint looks up at him. 

"Yes. That is a great idea. See you guys later." He also looks like he wants to praise god right now as he darts past Steve and out the door. 

"Ok Bucky, look at me." Thankfully, Bucky didn't look like he was having an actual panic attack right now, so the situation wasn't all lost. Another plus, no tears in his eyes. 

He scrunches his nose up at Steve. "I don't need.. I'm fine." 

"No, you probably don't need me here. But I can be here anyway, alright. Can you tell me what's wrong, pal?" Steve sits in Clint's recently vacated seat, leaning backwards. 

Bucky puts his head back in his hands. "What if... what if I make a fool of myself up there in front of all those people? Or what if Sam doesn't like being married to me? What if—" 

"Lemme stop you right there Buck. Sam loves you. Sam asked you to marry him. Everyone out there loves you and Sam, and nobody doesn't want you to be happy ok?" Steve sets a hand on his shoulder. "And if all else fails you can get a cat or fourteen and move back in with me." 

Bucky laughs, his shoulders loosening. "Gee, you love me?" 

"Of course I do. Bucky, of course I do. Don't ever doubt that. We're family. Forever. And not the shitty kind either." Bucky laughs again. "And I also love Sam. Partially because he's chill, and partially because he makes you happy, and a little because he's gonna be my brother in law now, so I have to, you know. He loves you. I love you. Everybody here wants you two to be happy. And just between you and me, I know you're not going to mess it up." 

"How do you know that?" Bucky asks, his voice raw and a bittersweet smile on his face. 

"I know everything Bucky, don't be ridiculous." Steve leans over to plant a kiss on his cheek. Bucky laughs, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders. "We have a wedding to put on now, alright?" 

"Yeah. I love you too." 

Steve pats his back gently. "Course you do. Come on now jerk, it's time for you to get married. Well, in twenty minutes. Your makeup looks good." 

"Duh. Alright best man, go find something last minute to do, I'm going to play angry birds." Steve rolls his eyes, standing up. 

"Have fun weirdo." He walks back out and nearly runs right into a woman it takes him a moment to recognize. She's wearing a lavender dress though, so he's sure she's in the wedding party. "Oh! Sorry." 

"Oh that's okay," she straightens up, and he finally gets a good look at her, closing Bucky's door. "Oh, hey Steve. It's been too long." 

Sarah Wilson-Cooper, Sam's sister and the maid of honor. "Sarah, hey. How was your flight in." 

"Oh, we drove actually. Jody and Anne get sick on flights." She sets a hand on his arm. "Have you seen Sammy, by any chance?" 

"No sorry, I've only been back here a few minutes, had to pick up the cake. You can try that door," he points to Sam's dressing room and she steps away towards it. 

"Great, thanks doll!" She says. Steve looks down at his watch. Yeah it was time to start. 

He walks back out towards the front and up onto the stage, much of the room falling immediately silent. He grabs the mic off its stand, holding it carefully. "Hi everyone," Steve says, receiving a chorus of hellos back. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Steve Rogers, aka, the best man. I'm out here to let you all know that the wedding is going to start in twenty minutes, so it would be appreciated if you all could start to sit down." He puts the mic back down, walking back off the stage. As instructed, people begin sitting down, so they could start now. He definitely didn't blame Bucky for being nervous, Steve had the jitters and he wasn't even getting married.

"Rogers," Nat says from down the hall, doing a little speed walk towards him. "The cake is outside, right?" 

"I'm not going to forget the cake Nat. Calm down." She pinches his arm. 

"I'm always calm. Also that was simply a reason to come see you quickly." 

"Right?" Steve says, looking at her like she's gone crazy. 

"Becca's here," she says quietly. 

"Well that's ok, she was invited, right?" 

Nat rolls her eyes. "I mean she's back here. She really wants to talk to Bucky." 

"Fucking hell," Steve growls, taking off towards where he knew Bucky was holed up. "Becca!" He calls as soon as he can see her. 

She looks up at him. "Oh, Steve! It's so good to see you. Can you please tell him to let me speak to my brother?" She jerks her thumb towards Pietro who was standing in front of the door, his fists clenched. 

"You're not supposed to be back here Becca, you're not in the wedding party." Steve says, walking up to her and setting his arm around her shoulders, not su subtly pulling her away. 

"Exactly, that's just not right. I mean I had Scott ask him to be his best man, and I'm not even in the party? I mean, let alone the scene he threw, and then he didn't even show up to the wedding." Steve sees red as she plows right ahead. "But that's not what I'm here to talk about, I mean I forgave him a long time ago. I just want to make sure he's doing okay. It's been so long since we've seen each other." 

"Rebecca." She falls silent, pursing her lips at him. "You need to go take a seat. The wedding is going to start soon." He opens the door for her, restraining himself from shoving her out the door. 

She folds her arms. "Fine, but only because I'm not in the mood to cause a scene like he did." With that she storms off, throwing her bouncing brown curls over her shoulder. 

"God what a bitch," Nat says, flipping her off behind her back. 

Steve chuckles. "Come on Nat, we've got a procession to set up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because every marvel fic needs a villain. There’s some more kinda serious homophobia in the next chapter, but only in the like, overt way that asshole family members do, and then they go “I’m not homophobic” 
> 
> If you really need to protect yourself from it, I’ll have a summery at the end in the notes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the award for forgetting to publish the last chapter of ur story because u got wrapped up in a new one goes to... me. Yeah. Definitely me.

It's Nat who's standing next to Steve when they finally all get up to the front of the church, Sam and Bucky standing in the middle, gazing into each others eyes. Sam was wearing lavender, and Bucky was wearing white, and the balloons cast the perfect shadows over the whole crowd as the sun continued to set. They kiss and everyone cheers, and Steve wouldn't admit to crying a little even in front of a court.

Then the entire room undergoes a well rehearsed transformation into a ballroom with tables and chairs around the back side of the first floor. The second floor was already set up for eating. In less than 10 minutes, the had all the food set up and all the tables made for the guests to return to. Sarah announced that they could eat whenever, and then Sam and Bucky had their first dance, to nothing other than Shake it Off by Taylor Swift, a choice that Steve has adamantly recommended against. Only then is the dance floor opened up, and therefore only then does Tony appear in front of where Steve was sitting. "You look great. Did you cry? I'm pretty sure you cried. Not that I'm judging, I think it's cute. Do you want to dance." 

Steve was used to this sort of rapid fire conversation by now, so he hardly batted an eye before pushing away from the table and coming around to meet up with Tony. "Why I thought you'd never ask dear." With Tony's hand in his, they glide slowly in circles around the dance floor, throwing Steve back to their first dance at Tony's birthday party. Tony had been quite drunk by then, and he had practically hung off Steve's neck as they swayed. Thankfully, this time they were both stone cold sober. 

"Takes me back to our second kiss," Tony says into his ear, leaning close. 

"I'm not so sure that we could ever recreate that exact whirlwind of emotion," Steve says with a fond smile. 

"Too true. I totally thought you were a homophobe," Tony confesses. 

"And what do you think now," Steve teases, playing with the belt loops on Tony's dress pants. 

Tony makes a thoughtful noise, leaning into Steve's body. "I think.. I think you're probably not a homophobe." 

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Steve says, kissing his shoulder gently through the layers of the suit. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Becca picking her way towards them. "Speaking of homophobes... just.. don't punch her." 

"Hey, Steve," Becca says, stopping next to them. 

With due regret Steve loosens his grip on Tony to turn and face her. "To what do I owe the pleasure Becca?" 

"I'm going to go talk to Bucky now, and I just want to make sure nobody up there is going to punch me." Her eyes flicker between Tony and Steve for a moment. "I'm sorry, are you Tony Stark? You look awfully like him." 

"That's me," Tony says, clearly trying his best not to glare at her. 

"Oh I didn't know you were.. um.. gay.." she presses her lips together then the bright cheery smile returns to her face. 

"Look Becca, I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to talk to Bucky today. This is supposed to be his happy day and all," Steve says before Tony can retaliate. 

"Nonsense, on my happy day, you called me a bitch, remember. Water under the bridge. I just want to make sure nobody is going to stop me. I don't want to cause a scene." He really couldn't get a read on her. All he knew was that last time the siblings had met it had indeed been.. a scene. Which, she was right, wasn't something they needed today. 

"I can't tell you what to do Becca. Just be nice." Steve dismisses her by pulling Tony back into his arms. She remains only for a moment before disappearing off. Steve sighs, resting his forehead against Tony's. "I'm sorry if I have to go clean that up." 

"Are you fucking kidding? I'm gonna punch that bitch out myself, and I don't even know the story." That was one of his favorite things about Tony, he was fiercely protective of anyone and everyone, especially people he liked. 

Steve kisses his nose softly. "I feel like I should probably tell you something." 

"Hm?" Tony's eyes flutter shut, dark lashes over tan skin. He's beautiful. He's everything Steve ever wanted and more. 

"I love you." Tony's eyes open slowly to meet his, searching and soft. "So much. It's almost overwhelming. I love you, Tony." The words fall off his tongue easily, safe in the belief that he won't be rejected. He's fairly certain Tony shares the sentiment. After all, it's been months of time spent together in every way. 

Tony smiles, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I.. yeah. I love you too." 

Steve smiles and leans down to capture his lips. "Weddings huh?" 

Tony laughs. "What is it with us and weddings." 

"Love is in the air," Steve says, smiling sweetly. Tony hums a gentle affirmation, leaning up into Steve's neck to plant a little kiss there. "I'm pretty sure Bucky wouldn't let me live it down if I got hickeys at his wedding."

"I'll do my best," Tony mutters, leaving it up to Steve to determine exactly what he would be doing his best to do. After all, Tony was a little shit. "I love you," Tony whispers into his skin, sending goosebumps down Steve's arms. Steve lets his fingers find Tony's hips, remembering to continue to sway back and forth so they didn't look entirely like they were doing romantic foreplay in the middle of the dance floor at someone else's wedding. 

Unfortunately, it's then that Steve looks up at the table to see Sam standing and locked in a heated conversation with Rebecca over the table, his arm in front of Bucky. The rest of the table seemed to be in a similar state of agitated attention, and it was moments before they would gather real attention. "I think I should go diffuse that..." Steve says begrudgingly.

"I'll come with you," Tony says, looking up at them too. His hand finds Steve's. "You've gotta tell me what the fuck her deal is sometime though, ok?" 

"Promise." Then Steve pulls Tony and himself out of place and towards the front table, close enough to hear, but only for a moment before Sam meets his eyes.

"Are you serious? I just wanted to talk to Bucky alone! He's my brother, it's not exactly like I'm overstepping my bounds." Rebecca says adamantly, clearly more than exasperated. 

Steve winces. "Rebecca," he says, almost pleadingly. "You said you weren't going to cause a scene." As much as Bucky was his brother, Rebecca really was like a sister for a long time... ok, maybe more like a favorite cousin or something. Steve really didn't want to have to cause a scene either, but it looked like it might be coming to that. 

"And you said to be nice. I'm being plenty nice." 

"Bullshit. You implied that your hissy fit at your wedding was his fault," Sam says, his voice low and near a growl. 

She rolls her eyes. "Um, it was. I told him to bring a pretty date, or nobody at all so I could set him up with my friends." 

Before Sam can respond to that in a way that would probably be not so productive in not causing a scene, Tony jumps in, an easy smile on his face that Steve could see right through. "Becca, why don't you and I step outside for a moment. I'd like to talk to you a bit in private." 

Becca blinks at the sudden change in pace. "I'm married," she says, clearly getting over her shock easily. 

"And I'm in a committed relationship. I just would like to clear something up from your perspective." Now, Steve didn't know exactly what angle Tony was getting at, but he knew for a fact that Rebecca would leave them alone if Tony got his way. Tony was, after all, very smart. 

She blinks, then smiles. "My son... science is his favorite subject. I'm not the bad guy here." 

Tony smiles too. "I know, Rebecca. Walk with me?" He offers her a hand and she takes it, allowing him to lead her away. 

"Huh.." Sam says as soon as they're out of earshot. 

"Don't ask me..." Steve says with a shrug. Either way, he knew that whatever Tony was playing at, he was going to get his way. 

Sam sits back down, adjusting his tie. "Well, I guess that's... okay? Tony's going to take care of it?" 

Steve shrugs again. "I guess... I should probably go find Peter... I'm not sure what he's up to." 

"Sure yeah," Sam says waving him off, focusing on Bucky before Steve was even gone. Not that that was really going to be a private conversation, they were still surrounded by their friends and family. 

It doesn't take him too long to find Peter actually. He's in the middle of everything, screaming along to some late 2000's song Steve only vaguely recognizes. Victor is standing next to him, stuck between dancing and laughing, a look on his face that Steve wishes he could save forever. It's Victor who notices Steve, waving him over. "Hey Steve!" 

Peter looks at him and waves, but doesn't stop singing or dancing, which is pretty on par for who he is as a person. "Hi Victor. How are you two.. um.. doing?" 

"Same old same old. Where's Tony? Aren't you two supposed to me making out in a corner or something by now." Victor teases, grinning at him. 

"Ha ha. I may be dating your uncle, but I'm still your girlfriend's family ya little jackass," Steve counters, resisting the urge to flip him off. He really did like Victor, and he was pretty sure Victor knew that, even if he was a little shit (he was raised by Tony though, so it was excusable).

Victor points at him. "Touché. I had the cake it's very good." 

"Duh." The song comes to an end, and one starts up that Steve most certainly knew all the words to. I Wanna Dance with Somebody, was in his personal list of all time favorites. He's pleasantly surprised to learn that Peter also knows all the words. "Peter, I wouldn't expect you to jam to Whitney Houston." 

"It's on the Love, Simon soundtrack," Peter says, like it's very obvious. 

Steve doesn't bother trying to unravel what the hell that meant, because it's at that moment that Tony reappears, looking just as gorgeous and put together as he always had. "Steve can you come here for a moment," Tony says pleasantly. Unfortunately that was a smile that Steve recognized as Tony's well constructed press smile, hiding something Steve couldn't identify underneath. 

"Of course," Steve says, taking his hand and walking with him. Tony doesn't say another word, but his hands are rather clammy, so Steve understands that really he should just follow. Tony leads him out a side exit onto a small patio area with tables and chairs set up in a comfortable way. "What's wrong?" 

Tony's eyes slip closed and he takes a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I—crowds." His breath catches in a way that makes Steve's heart throb.

Not coherent, but certainly understandable. Steve sweeps Tony up into his arms, holding him close. Shaky hands grip at his suit jacket. "It's ok. It's ok. I've got you." 

"Can't... Steve," he pleas, burying his face in Steve's neck. 

"You need to breathe Tony. I need you to breathe for me." Steve walks towards one of the chairs, sitting Tony down in it and kneeling down in front of him. "Tony, focus on me." Tony looks up at him, his hands shaking in his lap. "Four count ok. 1..2..3..4.." on and on they go until the clouds have retreated from his eyes. Finally, Tony stops shaking, and Steve feels like he could cry now too. 

"Sorry I.. I took care of Rebecca." Tony looks down at his hands. 

Steve pulls him gently to the edge of the bench, and then down into Steve's lap where they were now seated on the gravel path. "We don't have to talk about it." 

Tony shakes his head. "No she... I don't think she meant anything bad. She um.. she wanted to ask Bucky if he was really sure about the marriage.. which is bullshit, but whatever. She um.. told me I corrupted you in the eyes of god.. also bullshit." Steves lip curls at that idea. "Then she... she told me her son was self identifying as gay." He blinks. "She asked me why I was gay and what she did wrong so... I don't know. Then I sent her home with my phone number in case her son wanted to talk about science or.. well, being gay, but she doesn't need to know that." 

"You're serious?" Steve leans his head into Tony's shoulder, pulling him closer. "No wonder. Have I told you how much you amaze me recently?" 

"Probably," Tony jokes, graciously cuddling into Steve. "I wanted to tell her I was gay because of your hot ass." Steve laughs.

That's how he knows Tony's going to be perfectly alright. Once he's making butt jokes, it's all uphill from there. "I love you so much." Steve confesses once more, tightening his grip on Tony. Steve has a feeling that this wouldn't be the last they heard from Becca, but at least now they were a little more prepared in battling her brand of homophobia, and hopefully helping her son. Jack was a good kid, and Steve would hate to see her ruin him.

"I love you too." Tony responds, one hand reaching up to trail through Steve's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait! In order to make up for it, I’ll be posting a couple of shorter fics that take place in the months between Stevetonys first date and Sambuckys wedding. They should be coming out pretty quickly, so stay tuned 💕💕💕


End file.
